


Romper un silencio así

by samej



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pesar de lo que diga Zayn, no es culpa de Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romper un silencio así

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en como una hora y sin releerlo demasiado así que perdonad los posibles fallos. El título está sacado de una canción de Standstill, que es lo que hago siempre que no sé cómo titular un fic. 
> 
> Ah! Se me olvidaba. Esto ha sido inspirado porque **driate** me dijo que necesitaba contexto para  
>  esta maravillosa imagen de Harry:  
> 
> 
> Cómo me iba a resistir.

Harry se despierta y le duele absolutamente todo el puto cuerpo. Tiene la boca pastosa y la luz del amanecer que se cuela por las ventanillas le ciega. Rebusca en el suelo y encuentra sus gafas de sol, se las pone mientras busca a Louis con la mirada, pero no parece estar por ningún sitio.

Encuentra la revista en el bolsillo lateral del asiento y le echa un ojo aunque en realidad entre la medio borrachera que aún lleva no lee demasiado. Un click le saca de su ensimismamiento.

Zayn le sonríe, brillante. 

—No serás capaz.

—Oh, claro que lo soy. Para que aprendas a dejar dormir a tus amigos. 

—No eres capaz —repite, porque en serio que tiene que parecer un maldito vagabundo ahora mismo. 

—Mírame como lo hago. 

Intenta quitarle el móvil pero sus reflejos no son demasiado buenos ni cuando está sobrio, no tiene nada que hacer contra Zayn.

—Siempre me castigas solo a mí. ¡Louis también hace ruido!

—Ya me ocuparé más tarde de Louis. 

Sabe que no lo hará, porque Louis es su favorito. Y lo comprende, así que le da igual, realmente, pero no por ello va a dejar de quejarse.

—Te odio. 

Zayn le revuelve el pelo.

—No es cierto. 

Harry gruñe, pero no niega nada.

**

(y Zayn puede que tenga un poco de razón, pero no es que fuera culpa de Harry)

(la noche anterior)

(porque-)

No es culpa de Harry, realmente, que no les dejen estar en el mismo hotel. No es culpa de Harry, tampoco, que lleven tres días sin tocarse.

Y desde luego no es culpa de Harry que Niall haya traído cerveza como para emborrachar a la mitad de las fans de un concierto. 

Así que si llegan al avión en el que tienen que cruzar medio país y Harry ya nota la mirada de Louis en su nuca, nadie le puede culpar por engancharle del cuello con una sonrisa hambrienta que refleja la de Louis, llevarle a la parte trasera del avión ignorando el gruñido de Zayn "oh, joder, dejadme tiempo hasta que me duerma", o por el gruñido que se le escapa en cuanto se juntan sus bocas.

Louis le empuja hasta el asiento, suficientemente ancho para que se ponga encima de él sin darle tiempo a nada, le abre la camisa con dos dedos temblorosos y absorbe en el espacio medio de los dos pájaros, lame las clavículas, Louis huele a alcohol y Harry está demasiado borracho como para andarse con muchos preliminares, mete la mano entre ellos, donde Louis se restriega no demasiado fructuosamente contra su ingle a juzgar por la frustración con la que suena, y Harry reiría si no estuviera tan _jodidamente cachondo_ ; con la otra mano en su culo le recoloca hasta que se alinean y Lou gime casi inaudible en su pecho, y a Harry le recorre entero un escalofrío.

Las dos manos las tiene en el culo, ahora, y Louis está mordiéndole un punto concreto del cuello como si le fuera la puta vida en ello y sabe que mañana tendrán bronca pero no está como para preocuparse, no es por eso por lo que pide que le bese pero se lo pide, "joder, Lou, bésame, joder" y Louis ríe, el cabrón, y recorre con la lengua el camino desde el hombro hasta la oreja, parando un segundo las caderas y haciendo caso omiso a sus manos apremiantes, muerde el lóbulo y gime otro poco cuando Harry se alza y consigue algo de fricción, "hostia, Hazza" y él gira la cabeza y se están besando, otra vez, profundo y sucio y con más lengua que otra cosa, Lou se vuelve a mover encima de él y sabe que no le queda mucho, demasiado alcohol y demasiado poco Lou y demasiada adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, Louis rompe el beso un segundo, sube una mano a su nuca agarrándole de los rizos, baja otra mano y la mete en el pantalón y "sí, sí, sí, _oh, sí_ " susurra, rozándole los labios, y le mira a los ojos porque es lo que quiere Louis, que se quede quieto como si no estuviera destrozándole con una sola mano.

Louis acelera el ritmo, sabiendo sin que diga nada que está a punto, y al final tiene que tocarse a sí mismo, también, soltando el pelo de Harry. Apoya la boca en la suya y dice "Harry" contra ella y eso le hace caer, absurdamente, se corre y consigue ahogar el gemido mordiéndose el labio; pone su mano encima de la de Louis antes de que termine de bajar de la nube del orgasmo y la mueven al unísono hasta que Lou se empuja hacia su hombro y moja las manos de ambos entre embestidas. 

No han terminado de coger aire cuando Lou coge un par de clinex y les empieza a limpiar, haciendo el supremo esfuerzo de guardarse las vergüenzas en los pantalones. Se escuchan los ronquidos de Niall amortiguados desde donde están.

—Mañana te voy a follar —es lo que dice Harry, acariciándole la mandíbula con el pulgar, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo. 

—¿Sabes la de gente que vamos a tener alrededor mañana, verdad? 

—Hagamos una de las de antes —engañar a los de seguridad, cambiar las habitaciones de los cinco, escaparse a mitad de la noche—. Te echo de menos, Lou. 

Louis se relaja, le mira y le besa, una y otra vez, coge aire contra su mejilla y finalmente se escurre de lado encima de él, bajando la mano a la palanca que pone el sillón en posición horizontal.

—Sí. 

—¿Sí a que?

Mete la mano entre los botones abiertos de su camisa, la deja encima de su corazón y nota cómo los latidos se disparan cuando termina por hablar.

—A todo.


End file.
